


My World

by orphan_account



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma are being cute, Akaashi is so sweet, Akaashi loves his boyfriends so much, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I Made Myself Cry, Kuroo and Bokuto are whipped, Men Crying, Multi, OTP Feels, Polyamory, Sappy Ending, Smut, this got so fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *PART TWO OF "The Death of Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou"*What happens when Kuroo and Bokuto act upon those lewd thoughts? 😏
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: BokuAkaKuroKen ♥ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnplugMyLifeSupport](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnplugMyLifeSupport/gifts).



> UnplugMyLifeSupport convinced me to write a smut chapter for these volleyball gays, so here you go!  
> Also, this is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if this is kind of cringey (and short) ^^;

“Okay, this is _not_ fair!” Bokuto exclaims on the couch while watching his two boyfriends play Mario Kart. Kenma and Akaashi _had_ to go all out and dress in these cute outfits. They really wanted to kill Bokuto and Kuroo.

Kuroo has a mischievous smirk on his face, “Kou, we have to do something about this. Now.”

Bokuto saw the hunger in Kuroo’s eyes and immediately caught on, “I can’t wait for the meal, Tetsu,” Bokuto licks his lips, thinking about all the things he could do to his boyfriends.

Without waiting for another second to pass by, Bokuto and Kuroo get off the couch and start to walk towards Kenma and Akaashi. They don’t even let them finish their game before they scoop them up into their arms.

They both yelp, “What are you doing? We aren’t even done playing our game!” Kenma asks in Kuroo’s arms.

“Since you guys keep being cute, we might as well have to punish you for it,” Bokuto said hungrily, staring down at Akaashi who’s in his arms. Bokuto and Kuroo’s cock twitched in their pants seeing their boyfriend’s blushing faces.

Bokuto and Kuroo showed no mercy as they threw Kenma and Akaashi onto Bokuto’s king-sized bed.

“I’ve never had sex with 4 people before…” Akaashi mutters while Bokuto slowly starts to pull down his thigh highs. He starts to softly bite and suck at the milky flesh inside Akaashi’s thighs, which earns Bokuto a small moan from Akaashi.

“Sensitive there huh, Keiji?” Bokuto whispers in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Beside him, Kenma’s sweater was already off and Kuroo was eagerly sucking his nipples like milk would actually come out if he sucked hard enough.

“Ah! K-Kuro~ I-I’m sensitive t-there, “Kenma moans, turning their head to look at Akaashi. They brought one hand to cup Akaashi’s cheek and kissed him hungrily.

“Mmm~ K-Kenma… I l-love you,” Akaashi says between the kiss. He moans when Kenma’s tongue suddenly thrusts into his mouth.

“I-I love you too,” Kenma breathes. Bokuto pouts, he wants some attention too. He lifts Akaashi’s shirt up and starts attacking a nipple with his mouth.

Akaashi’s really sensitive there and he lets out a really loud moan, Kou-Ah! S-Stop, y-you’re gonna m-make me cum if y-you-” Kuroo swallows up all of his moans with a hungry kiss,”Don’t you dare. It’s only the beginning,” Kuroo then kisses him sweetly on the forehead. Akaashi whimpers in response.

“I think that’s enough teasing for now. Let’s get on with what we’re really here for!” Bokuto grins slyly, turning to Kuroo to see him making the same face.

Akaashi and Kenma mewl, thinking about all the pleasure their boyfriends were about to bring them. Kuroo reaches over to Bokuto's drawer and brings out some lube and condoms.

“So, do you guys want it raw or-” Kuroo starts but is immediately interrupted by his two boyfriends shouting that they wanted it raw.

Kuroo chuckles and chucks away the condoms, “Feisty kittens, aren’t they?” Kuroo asks Bokuto who was pouring lube all over his throbbing cock.

“Yeah, they’re about to have the best sex in their life,” Bokuto groans while lecherously looking at Akaashi’s pink and beautiful hole. Bokuto easily slides two fingers inside and starts to move them in a scissoring motion.

“Wow, Keiji, you’re already loose! Do you play with yourself when we aren’t together?” He asks the panting Akaashi. He nods his head.

“I-I think about y-you, Kenma, a-and Kuroo w-while I play with...ah~...m-myself,” he moans and turns to look at Kenma who is now blushing at the compliment. Akaashi smirks at how adorable their face was, but that smirk immediately wiped off his face when Bokuto threw both of his legs over his shoulder and thrust his cock inside of him.

Akaashi chokes out a moan, finally able to be full of bokuto’s thick cock,” K-Kou, y-you’re...ahh~ so f-fucking...thick!” His eyes roll to the back of his head, loving the feeling of Bokuto’s cock thrusting into his hole.

Next to him, Kenma was also having the time of their life. Kuroo was slamming his cock into Kenma’s hole, Kenma having their arms wrapped around Kuroo’s neck. They grabbed a fist-full of Kuroo’s thick hair and crashed their lips together.

“K-Kuro!” Kenma cries out, “Y-you're so h-hot~ You feel s-so good inside o-of me!” they moan.

“I didn’t know you could say such lewd things,” he groans. Kenma’s soft insides are making his dick throb like crazy, Kenma moaning at the vibrating sensation. Kenma suddenly feels a hand interlace with theirs. They manage to turn and look at Akaashi, who’s looking at them with love and lust in his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“For w-what?” Kenma moans as Kuroo thrusts into their sweet spot. Akaashi smiles as tears start to roll down his cheeks.

“For being here. I l-love you guys so, so much,” he cups Kenma’s cheeks-which are now tear stained-and kisses Kenma with all of his love.

“I love you so much,” he repeatedly moans, reaching his climax. Kenma mewls back and they both cry out when Bokuto and Kuroo slam into their prostates at the same time, cumming all over their stomachs. Not soon after, Bokuto and Kuroo also start to reach their climax, cumming inside of their boyfriends. Kenma and Akaashi moan at the feeling of getting filled up with their boyfriend’s semen.

Bokuto and Kuroo caress their boyfriend’s cheeks, “Are you guys okay?” they both ask. Akaashi and Kenma nod, still trembling from their orgasm. They all just lay there and stare at each with fond eyes. A few minutes later, Bokuto and Kuroo pick up their boyfriends bridal style and head towards the shower to clean up.

After they took a shower and Bokuto got new sheets, they all went to cuddle on his bed.

“Did you guys like it?” Kuroo asks from his position on the edge of the bed, spooning Kenma.

“No. I didn’t like it.” Kenma deadpans, “Of course I like it, Idiot!” they playfully smack Kuroo’s arm.

Bokuto who was on the other edge of the bed, kissed Akaashi on the forehead, “What were you guys crying about when we were fucking you senseless?” he asks.

Akaashi rolls his eyes at the choice of words but smiles fondly, “I was just talking about how you guys mean the whole world to me and I’m glad that we’re all together,” Tears threatened to pour down Akaashi’s face as he kisses Bokuto on the lips.

“Keiji, you’re going to make me cry if you don’t stop.” Kenma’s voice cracks, intertwining their fingers with Akaashi’s. Bokuto and Kuroo were already crying.

“I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!” they exclaim in unison, peppering kisses on their boyfriend’s cheeks. Akaashi and Kenma start to giggle, trying to stop them from kissing them to death.

“I would never trade you guys for the world,” Akaashi whispers softly with a teary smile, thanking all the gods for letting him meet these beautiful people.


End file.
